Beserker Wilde
Beserker Wilde is an American Mark VI Jeager Stationed in The Miami Shatterdome. Features Beserker Wilde is equipped with an arsenal of powerful weapons. The sting blade on its right arm is not only made to slice through Kaiju skin, but can also be ejected if it gets stuck in a Kaiju or debris. Its I-22 Plasma Caster is made to shoot rapid plasma bolts for when a Kaiju gets too close. Also has blades on it in case of the caster running out of ammo. Its Rocket Blaster shoots thermal rockets that melt Kaiju skin when they blow up. Downside is they track target and will hit anything to try and get it. Including buildings and possibly Jeagers. History Launch Beserker Wilde's construction began as soon as the Atlantic Breach opened the first time. Beserker was still being built when the Atlantic Breach was first closed. It was then finished after the Atlantic Breach reopened. Eighteen-year-old twin pilots, Marc and Zane Cardin, were fresh out of the academy with top marks when they got chosen to pilot Beserker. It was built for pilots who could put themselfes in danger, and Zane and Marc always did that in the sims. It was officially launched on March 29, 2027. It was chosen to be stationed in the Miami Shatterdome. First Deployment- Skug On May 3, 2027, Beserker Wilde fought its first Kaiju. The Cat IV Kaiju codenamed, Skug, came out of the breach at 1:19 AM EST. It had Kaiju blue falling out of its mouth. Beserker Wilde was quickley sent to kill the Kaiju. They met at the miracle mile with Skug growing angry at the sight of the Jeager. The Kaiju closed its mouth, stoping the Kaiju Blue, only for it to sudenly throw up a huge amount of it onto Beserker. It covered the Conn-Pod's visor, giving Skug the chance to attack Beserker. It tackled the Jeager into the ocean and started pummeling it. Beserker opened its chet ad launched six rockets into Skug. It got hit in the arms and shoulders and temporarily retreated. Beserker wiped the blue off of its visor and got ready to fight. Skug's arms were melted on the skin, but still could use them. Skug charged at Beserker, only to get stabbed in the stomach by a sting blade. The blade got stuck in Skug's thick skin, so it was ejected and left in the Kaiju's stomach. Skug puked again and blinded the Jeager once more. This time Skug bit Beserker's right arm with a vice grip jaw. Beserker dug it's plasma caster's blades into Skug's back, forcing the Kaiju to let go. Then, learning from their mistakes, the pilots shoved Beserker's caster into Skug's mouth, and let off two shots. It cauterized the entire inside of Skug's mouth. Enraged, the Kaiju went into blind fury and started an unrelentless attack that was damageing the Jeager's hull. Beserker punched Skug in the face, forcing the Kaiju back. Then Beserker shot three more rockets out of its chest. All three hit Skug in the face, melting most of his head. That marked Beserker's first kill. Category:Jaegers Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Mark VI Category:Pan Atlantic Defense Corps Category:Second Kaiju War